


Reverie

by Cornelia_Luthgardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia_Luthgardis/pseuds/Cornelia_Luthgardis
Summary: Disclaimer: Non possiedo nulla . Ho inventato questa storia per divertimento e senza scopo di lucro. Il mondo di Harry Potter appartiene a J. K . Rowling e ai suoi associati.Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I am making no money from the posting of this story.





	Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Non possiedo nulla . Ho inventato questa storia per divertimento e senza scopo di lucro. Il mondo di Harry Potter appartiene a J. K . Rowling e ai suoi associati.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I am making no money from the posting of this story.

Hermione si godeva l'ultimo sole di quell'ultimo giorno di giugno. Stesa sulla spiaggia assorbiva il calore proveniente dai flebili raggi sopra di lei, che pian piano si spegnevano, e affondava le mani nella sabbia calda. Il vento le portava il rumore di voci lontane, forse bagnantì che tornavano nelle loro case o in albergo. Lei invece non si muoveva, schermata agli occhi del mondo dagli occhiali da sole che non aveva mai abbandonato in quei giorni. Avesse potuto li avrebbe tenuti anche dentro casa. Si era accontentata di dissimulare i suoi veri pensieri e i suoi sguardi vuoti dietro i sorrisi e gli atteggiamenti della vecchia lei, senza neanche tanto successo.

I suoi genitori non le avevano detto nulla, ma quell'improvviso mutismo e i pomeriggi passati in spiaggia fino a dopo il tramonto aveva dato loro da pensare. Poteva sentire lo sguardo preoccupato di sua madre che aveva tentato di parlarle. Le aveva assicurato che non c'era nulla che non andasse, ma non l'aveva convinta appieno. Continuava a scrutarla con uno sguardo interrogativo che sembrava volesse dire 'Cosa è successo alla mia bambina?'

'Cara madre' avrebbe voluto dirle Hermione, 'non c'è più nessuna bambina'. Una risposta semplice quanto densa di significati.

Hermione serbava nel petto un'emozione nuova, che a volte le impediva di respirare e di pensare lucidamente. Custodiva dentro di sè il segreto di un'epifania interiore, di una rinascita che si era compiuta nel corpo e nella mente, pochi mesi prima alla consegna dei diplomi ad Hogwarts.

Hermione però non era stata preparata alla sofferenza che le avrebbe dato mentire, simulare, nascondere questa creatura appena nata, ma incredibilmente forte. La nuova lei spingeva con forza da dentro il suo corpo, premendo per uscire, lacerandola. Doveva tenerla li e soffrire. Poteva liberarla solo con  _Lui._ Perché  _Lui_ era l'artefice e lui il  _Signore_ incontrastato della nuova Hermione.

Lo bramava per tanti motivi. Voleva sentirlo di nuovo tra le sue cosce e sentire il calore della sua pelle, il sapore della sua bocca. Il solo pensiero la fece gemere. Non sapeva neppure se l'avrebbe rivisto. Erano passati molti giorni, ma era impossibile dimenticare le emozioni che si erano agitate dentro di lei. Era stato impossibile dimenticare il suo respiro caldo che percorreva il suo corpo. Lo ricordava come se fosse accaduto solo poche ore prima.

* * *

Quel giorno era il suo giorno. Esser li, dopo la ricostruzione di Hogwarts, dopo aver finalmente concluso il settimo anno, aveva un significato profondo per lei. Era come la promessa di una nuova vita. Un nuovo inizio dopo tante sofferenze. La consegna dei diplomi era stata emozionante e poteva vedere, nei volti di tutti coloro che amava, le sue stesse aspettative.

Quella notte, durante il ricevimento, si era finalmente concessa un pò di frivolezza e leggerezza. Aveva ballato tutta la notte, sentendosi sexy avvolta nel suo abito da sera borgogna. Sorretto da una sottile spallina sulla  spalla destra, le scivolava lungo il corpo fino ai piedi, mettendo in risalto la sua carnagione chiara, leggermente cosparsa di efelidi, e accarezzando le dolci curve del suo corpo. Aveva truccato gli occhi  e messo un leggero velo di colore sulle labbra. Aveva imbrigliato i lunghi capelli in un morbido chignon che le accarezzava le spalle in modo seducente. Tutto l'insieme era piuttosto sorprendente e lei poteva leggere lo stesso stupore negli occhi dei ragazzi che le avevano chiesto di ballare. Aveva ballato, bevuto champagne, un pò troppo forse, e flirtato giocosamente. 

Si era spostata in una della terrazze, accaldata e felice. In quel momento la raggiunse.   
Attese il consueto  moto di paura e disgusto che la attraversava sempre in sua presenza,  ma tutto quello he sentiva era la sua pelle che si riscaldava sotto il suo sguardo virile. Era impeccabile e intimidatorio come sempre, un muto invito ad abbassare lo sguardo, a sottomettersi e a tremare. Ma lei non tremò, inarcò appena il sopracciglio e gli sorrise ironica, chiedendosi cosa poteva volere un suprematista purosangue da una mezzosangue.

Lui, in cambio, le aveva offerto un sorriso di pace, parole gentili e il suo mantello quando lei aveva rabbrividito. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirgli che non aveva freddo.

Dopo avevano ballato, l'aveva fatta ridere e avere addosso gli occhi scandalizzati dell'intera sala era inebriante. Neanche un mangiamorte poteva resisterle. Quel pensiero la fece sorridere, ma non era così lontana dalla verità.  L'uomo la strinse ancora di più a se, le sussurrava all'orecchio sfiorandole la carne sensibile con le labbra. Le diceva che era bellissima, che stava perdendo il controllo, che la voleva.

Perché non era fuggita? Perché non l'aveva schiaffeggiato?  
Era così bisognosa di un uomo che la facesse sentire una Dea? A quanto pare si.

Era stato così facile cedere alle sue carezze esperte, alle sue parole suadenti. Si era sentita bella e desiderata, ma era stato solo un gioco. Un gioco pericoloso. Avrebbe capito quanto solo se fosse tornato da lei. E allora sarebbe stata la fine. Sarebbe stata la fine per entrambi.

* * *

Una folata di aria fresca la distolse dai suoi pensieri facendola rabbrividire. Il sole, ormai basso sull'orizzonte, non era più in grado di scaldarla e la sabbia aveva perso il tepore che aveva raccolto durante la giornata. Con un leggero movimento della bacchetta il bikini, che un istante prima era appollotolato vicino a lei, ora aderiva al suo corpo dorato. Solo una settimana prima le avrebbe fatto orrore prendere il sole nuda. Ora invece rabbrividiva al pensiero degli orribili segni bianchi lasciati da un costume. Voleva che lui la trovasse perfetta. Si illudeva ancora che sarebbe tornato. Si concentrò sul suono delle onde che carezzavano la sabbia, mentre la brezza serale la lambiva e le faceva desiderare il calore del suo respiro sulla spalla. Hermione sollevò le braccia sopra la testa crogiolandosi in quel senso di pace e tormento. Era l'ora che preferiva quella. Con ancora gli occhiali da sole sul naso le sembrava di essere avvolta dall'oscurità. L'oscurità dentro e fuori dal corpo. 

" _Accio_  sigarette". L'involucro con l'accendino e le sigarette finì tra le sue mani. Invece di prendere una delle ultime  Dunhill rimaste nel pacchetto, frugò più a fondo fino a che non prese una sigaretta arrotolata a mano e dal colore leggermente più scuro. Qualche giorno prima un ragazzo l'aveva avvicinata e le aveva fatto l'offerta. 'Perchè no' aveva pensato. E adesso si rigirava tra le dita l'ultima di cinque sigarette "corrette" alla marijuana che le aveva venduto il ragazzino.

" _Incendio_." L'estremità della sigaretta si accese e Hermione diede una bella boccata. Oh si, quello era il momento della giornata che preferiva.

La brezza si intendificò per un attimo. Hermione rise divertita. Ad un tratto le era parso di sentire un profumo familiare, speziato. La marijuana che aveva comprato era davvero ottima. Una boccata e sentiva già il  _suo_  profumo.

* * *

La osservava da qualche tempo. Il sole quasi tramontava quando era apparso a qualche decina di metri da lei. La riconobbe immediatamente. Il ricordo del suo corpo nudo era marchiato a fuoco nella sua mente. Nudo ed esposto così come era ora sulla sabbia. Sorrise tra se. La sua piccola magia aveva fatto miracoli in così breve tempo. Quasi si congratulò con se stesso. Poteva immaginare ogni piccola emozione che era passata attraverso la testolina della mezzosangue. La lacerazione tra le paure della ragazzina e la nuova consapevolezza della donna che scopriva se stessa e i suoi nuovi desideri. La seduzione, la passione carnale erano magie potenti. Smascheravano ogni sotterfugio, mettevano a nudo completamente. Disarmavano eserciti. Cedervi senza controllo e senza un'adeguata protezione era pericoloso.

Ma Lucius Malfoy si fidava completamente dell'armatura che avvolgeva la sua mente e la sua anima. Un'armatura forgiata con i sospiri e i gemiti dei corpi che aveva espugnato. Battaglie vittoriose e ditro di lui solo macerie.

Un piccolo movimento lo distrasse dalle sue riflessioni. Quel corpo meraviglioso era ora coperto da uno slip e un reggiseno. Le labbra di Lucius si piegarono in una smorfia di disappunto. La mezzosangue si contorceva e rabbrividiva sulla sabbia come una piccola biscia. Il sole era quasi completamente scomparso, ma lei non accennava a tornare a casa.

Dopo averla cercata per un pò aveva sentito la sua presenza poco lontano dalla spiaggia invasa dai bagnanti. Si era proprio trovata un bel posticino per prendere il sole indisturbata e nuda. Una donna pienamente consapevole non si sarebbe preoccupata degli sguardi altrui, ma la piccola mezzosangue era appena all'inizio di quel viaggio di scoperta. Lucius si immaginò gli occhi degli altri uomini, quegli sporchi babbani, vagare su quel corpo, sui seni, sulle cosce, sul bordo dei ridottissimi slip. Quel pensiero disgustoso gli rammentò perchè era li. Era tornato per reclamare il suo possesso.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la prima fic che pubblico in assoluto. Mi sono divertita a scriverla e spero vi piaccia.  
> Chiedo scusa per errori o incongruenze. Sentitevi liberi di segnalarmeli.


End file.
